


Villanelle for Edmund

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Post-Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: Thoughts on knowing Eustace will return and he will not.





	Villanelle for Edmund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).



It is my turn to wander in the dark  
To feel the weight of being turned away  
I never thought that life could be so stark

My cousin, he has but begun the arc  
Through Narnia again, he'll pass that way  
It is my turn to wander in the dark

Stark and bare, the years will leave a mark  
I've seen it in my brother's eyes betrayed  
I never thought that life could be so stark

May one of us at least sail in that bark  
To waves that sing with mermaids in the bay  
It is my turn to wander in the dark

May one of us at least still feel the spark  
Of dancing dryads under trees that sway  
I never thought that life could be so stark

Without the breath of Aslan, I embark  
His promises alone my fears allay  
It is my turn to wander in the dark  
I never thought that life could be so stark


End file.
